


無標題

by Martiol9797



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiol9797/pseuds/Martiol9797
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 3





	無標題

11.  
郑在玹的存在被董思成的姐姐无意间撞破，郑在玹抱着肚子看姐姐听完事情原委给了董思成一个耳光。  
啪地一声，郑在玹特别心疼，急忙忙几步跑过去。  
姐姐转过脸就对郑在玹笑：“在玹是吧，不要怕，我护着你。”  
送走姐姐，郑在玹打电话给前台要送一点冰到房间，董思成听到了，看着孕夫肚子不小打完电话摇摇晃晃走到自己身边坐下。  
董思成半边脸火辣辣，还是拍了拍郑在玹的手以示安慰。  
“没事的，我姐姐做做样子一点都不疼。”

12.  
郑在玹感觉两个人睡觉时候的距离在缩小。  
其实是他常常做噩梦，感觉自己怀孕以来的梦都是噩梦，在虚假的情景里发抖，郑在玹本能地寻找安全感。  
后来有一次董思成被惊醒，听见另一边的郑在玹呓语：“你别走。”  
董思成靠过去，小心翼翼地把他的圈进怀里，又把被他扑腾开的被子盖好。  
后半夜他睡得安稳多了，口水蹭了董思成一肩膀。  
那之后的每天晚上，董思成都在郑在玹睡着之后借给他肩膀。董老板不习惯自己的温柔，所以还会在小孕夫醒来之前起床。  
呐，董思成知道的，现在郑在玹表现出的依赖不过是小O的孕期本能。

13.  
人是不会知足的。郑在玹也一样。  
也不知道自己什么时候被惯坏，董思成不回来他就生闷气，第二天早上赖床不起，大厨来送午餐的时候看到早餐也原封不动摆在那里。  
大厨慌里慌张给董老板汇报：“郑先生似乎今天胃口不好。”  
郑在玹忍饥挨饿换来董思成一通电话，问他想吃什么晚上带过去。  
然后郑在玹就悄悄开心起来，语气还得是病恹恹的把戏做足。  
“上次的糖炒栗子很好吃，今天还想吃。”  
“那你把午饭乖乖吃好，晚上才有糖炒栗子吃。”  
郑在玹这边已经拿起勺子舀汤，举着手机点点头说好。

14.  
孕期的小O特别敏感，一点点A的气味就立刻脸泛潮红。  
郑在玹在董思成上班之后起床，悄悄走进浴室，万分羞耻地把脸埋进董思成用过的浴巾里贪婪呼吸。  
怀孕六个多月，超级空虚。  
浴室门突然被打开，董老板来找落下的手表。  
场面尴尬，郑在玹捧着浴巾拿着也不是放下也不是，又羞又恼把浴巾塞进洗衣机。  
“毛巾脏了该洗了。”  
然后打算从董老板身边的缝隙逃出去。  
董老板握住从手背蹭过的手腕儿回身把小O抱进怀里。  
背后的怀抱呼吸还算平稳，郑在玹的呼吸却乱了，信息素的味道一点点侵袭进四肢百骸。  
耳边是征求意见的声音  
“之前医生说可以，你觉得可以吗？”

15.  
郑在玹晕晕乎乎被带到床上去，虽然晕晕乎乎但董老板的领带是他拆开的，衬衫扣子是他解开的，皮带也是他抽出来甩到一边的。  
董老板真的好帅，郑在玹迷茫着眼睛想，自己肚子里的宝宝是不是也会很好看？

董老板今日旷工，理由都含含糊糊，金特助一边暗骂老板不管员工死活，一边满脸堆笑处理紧急事务。  
金特助耳聪目明，电话那头郑在玹的喘息他听得一清二楚。

孕期小O软的惊人，甜唧唧的味道加上剧烈运动之后上升的体温，董思成觉得自己怀里抱着的就是一颗烂熟的蜜桃，随便戳戳都往外冒蜜汁。  
醒过来的时候天都黑了，郑在玹窝在董思成怀里一抬头就是满眼的月朗星稀。他伸手摸了摸脖子后头的腺体，四周还有深深浅浅的牙印。  
肚子不争气地咕咕叫，董思成觉得好笑也不再装睡。  
“饿了？”  
郑在玹瘪瘪嘴眨眨眼，董思成一睁开眼睛就看到这样一副模样。  
本来打算打电话要厨房送餐的手收回来，又按上郑在玹的胸口。  
不知道是因为最近伙食好还是孕期生理变化，郑在玹前胸微微隆起，董思成爱不释手。  
郑在玹惊惶，用自己的孕肚蹭蹭董思成，提醒对方不要太过分。  
很显然越来越不老实的手表明董思成会错意，把警告误解为邀请，吻上郑在玹的唇角慢慢换了姿势。  
“你喜欢看星星？”

16.  
董家姐姐再来看的时候，弟弟和弟媳之间的气氛大不相同。  
姐姐带着在玹在董思成办公室楼下的咖啡厅喝下午茶，提起董思成三个字时候郑在玹的娇羞姐姐尽收眼底。  
“董思成脑回路比较奇怪，你不要放在心上，有什么事你跟我说。”  
郑在玹抿了一口叉子上的奶油点点头。  
姐姐也是第一次看到怀孕的小O，郑在玹脸圆滚滚，肚子圆滚滚，白白净净的样子招人喜欢，董家姐姐小心伸手摸了一把凸出的腹部。  
董思成拎着走进来：“回家了。”  
明明还住在酒店华而不实的套房里，称之为家竟然无比自然。  
董思成伸出手揽着郑在玹的腰扶着他往外走，打开车门看着他坐好才绕回驾驶室。  
郑在玹看着他满脸严肃又理所当然，总是会有那么一刻你觉得自己是被宠爱的。

17.  
如果不是孩子呱呱坠地那一天闹出来的事儿，日子可能也就这么过下去了。  
郑在玹吃着早餐的时候觉得不对，董思成没经历过这些事儿打电话叫车的时候手都得像筛糠。半卧在沙发上的郑在玹还要伸出一只手安慰紧张到说不出话的董思成。  
生孩子的过程很艰难，郑在玹整整折腾了一天一夜才把提前半个多月降临的孩子生出来。  
索性孩子很健康，董思成高兴，郑在玹也高兴，连金特助小心翼翼捏了一下宝宝的手也满脸欢欣。  
原本应该到这里就欢喜落幕，汝汝的两位爸爸阴差阳错但也幸福收尾，可现实总是节外生枝。

郑在玹无意中看到家属同意书，分明是董思成的字迹，签字的时候还紧张着笔触发颤。  
同意书黑笔写就，只有关系一览的空白格外醒目。  
呐，在他眼里你也不过是个代孕小O。

18.  
郑在玹在月子中心闷闷不乐，董思成白天还要工作，孩子有护工带着，郑在玹有大把的时间胡思乱想。  
诸如董思成先去看了宝宝而不是自己，董思成今天忘记带他想吃的松鼠鳜鱼，董思成今天出去应酬但是没有报备，种种情形落在郑在玹眼里都是孩子落地自己要被抛弃的前兆。  
董思成毫无察觉，他低估了做爸爸的难度，还没有学会如何在工作、孩子、郑在玹中自如斡旋。  
他已经忘记考虑郑在玹从自己和孩子生活里抽离的可能性，即便他自己还没有意识到这一点。

19.  
董家姐姐知道郑在玹的分手计划，甚至还表示支持。  
“应该给那个小兔崽子一个教训。”  
“你想孩子了就来找我。”  
董家姐姐拉着郑在玹的手保证，顺便帮他擦干眼泪。  
“现在这个时代，你没必要委屈自己。”  
郑在玹泪眼朦胧的点点头。

孩子过了百日，董思成和郑在玹带着汝汝拍了百岁照。  
汝汝第一次穿上小裙子，白白净净可爱极了。  
郑在玹把洗出来的一张小照片塞进钱包，紧紧攥住胸前的安全带。  
“董老板。”  
董思成因为陌生的称呼挑起眉毛，停下转方向盘的手。  
“汝汝也过了百日，我是不是应该走了？”

20.  
再次相见的时候是董思成差点推掉的相亲宴。

三年来，董妈妈坚持给汝汝找个后妈。  
董思成不肯去相亲，姐姐就敲边鼓。  
“你该不会觉得人家还会回来吧？”  
董思成低着头不说话。  
“被你气走了，不会回来了，你死心吧。”  
董思成总要反驳：“我没气他。”  
然后姐姐就打翻白眼，指着弟弟的鼻子：“你要气死我你。”

董思成竟然有点庆幸今天慑于妈妈和姐姐的淫威没有推脱这一次相亲。  
郑在玹就坐在桌子对面，俨然饭局的另一个主角。  
“你终于出现了？”


End file.
